


En el tiempo adecuado

by ClauFeltonBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClauFeltonBlack/pseuds/ClauFeltonBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diez años después de la Guerra, Harry y Draco se habían convertido en dos solitarios, hasta que un reloj se cruzó en sus caminos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En el tiempo adecuado

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic fue hecho dentro del intercambio de regalos de la comunidad Amigo Invisible del LiveJournal, que todos los años se lleva a cabo y el 11 de enero develaron quién había hecho qué, por lo que ya soy libre de compartirlo con ustedes.
> 
> Este año, mi amigo invisible fue Isobelhawk, quien pidió un fic slash Draco/Harry, que incluyera escenas de diario, fuera de Hogwarts, con ellos ya adultos y viviendo en el mundo muggle. Espero que le haya gustado su regalo y también espero que ustedes lo disfruten.

Draco salió de su taller y recorrió con la mirada todas las estanterías. Suspiró satisfecho. Todo estaba perfecto, organizado, colocado en el lugar que le correspondía. En ese momento al final del día, él se encontraba solo, sus empleados ya se habían ido y siempre se detenía a observarlo todo. Era su ritual de fin de la jornada: dejarse arrullar por el tic-tac de todos los relojes que estaban en su tienda de antigüedades. Los amaba. Por eso sus precios no eran accesibles. Solo así había logrado hacerse de una clientela selecta y refinada que valoraba su trabajo y a la que no le importaba pagar sus exorbitantes precios.

Respiró profundamente y el olor de las diferentes maderas llenó su nariz. Siempre salía el último y siempre lo hacía solo. No era prudente colocar protecciones mágicas en un local muggle y con empleados también muggles observando, pero había aprendido a hacerlo con la rapidez necesaria para que los transeúntes no se dieran cuenta del uso de la varita. Con precisión cerró su local y se fue al punto de aparición más cercano.

Llegó a los jardines de MalfoyManor y caminó hacia la mansión. El frío de noviembre le calaba los huesos pero prefería hacer ese recorrido a pie. Siempre le despejaba su mente y podía llegar a casa con el ánimo todavía más levantado. No es que lo necesitara realmente, al menos no lo necesitaba en la misma medida que antes.

Todavía se maravillaba de lo que había logrado en los últimos años.

Cerraba su relojería y llegaba a casa a revisar los papeles que su hombre de confianza había llevado sobre el desempeño de la Corporación Malfoy. Al llegar la mansión, se fue directo a dar un beso en la frente de su madre que bordaba en el salón y sin perder tiempo se dirigió a la biblioteca, bajo la atenta mirada de Narcisa.

Allí le esperaba Blaise, quien se había convertido en su brazo derecho dentro de los negocios de la familia. Juntos habían logrado rescatarlos después del declive sufrido durante y después de la guerra. Con su padre en Azkaban y él con arresto domiciliario, pronto descubrió que el abogado de la familia se estaba lucrando más de la cuenta con la ausencia de Lucius y la inexperiencia de Draco. Entonces llamó a la única persona en quien podía confiar en ese momento, aunque fuera _otro joven inexperto_ , según lo aseguró su pseudo-abogado.

Pero Blaise había demostrado tener más olfato para los negocios que un lince, eran amigos y eran leales entre ellos. Al principio prácticamente era los ojos y oídos de Draco en todas las reuniones de negocios, que luego analizaban juntos en un pensadero para tomar las decisiones que consideraban más adecuadas. Luego, poco a poco fue actuando con más autonomía, solo informado a Draco de sus decisiones y acuerdos, lo cuales eran generalmente bastante acertados. Con los años, Blaise había logrado poner en orden todos sus negocios con tanto éxito que ahora eran socios y Draco confiaba en él casi todo el manejo de la Corporación, cosa que le había permitido dedicarse a montar y desarrollar su relojería de antigüedades dentro del mundo muggle también con bastante éxito. Y aunque confiaba en su amigo, le gustaba mantenerse informado diariamente de todos los movimientos del negocio familiar.

—Draco, querido, trabajas demasiado… —le dijo Narcisa después de la cena, una vez que pasaron a los postres.

No lo pudo evitar. Suspiró con cansancio porque era la enésima vez que sostenían esa conversación.

—De algún lugar debemos sacar el pago de nuestras cuentas, madre.

—Lo sé, hijo. Pero esa angustia la teníamos hace diez años, cuando terminó la guerra o hace cinco años, cuando murió tu padre en Azkaban. Ahora ya tenemos nuestros ingresos estables y hasta más prósperos que antes. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti —le confesó Narcisa—. Aunqueeso no evita que me preocupe por tu falta de vida personal… ¿Es porque crees que no encontrarás algún chico estable?

Draco se atragantó con el pastel de manzana que comía en ese momento Nunca antes habían hablado con su madre de su sexualidad.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Fue el turno de Narcisa de suspirar, pero ella lo hizo con condescendencia.

—Cariño, soy prudente pero no soy ciega. Solo soy muy observadora. Hace años que me doy cuenta cómo ignoras a las chicas pero tus ojos se pierden en —Narcisa hizo una ligera pausa—, los atributos posteriores de ciertos caballeros…

—¡Madre!

—No te hagas el escandalizado, Draco —Narcisa endureció un poco la voz, casi imperceptiblemente, pero era un tono que el rubio sabía que precedía o a un regaño o a una decisión ineludible e inapelable por parte de su madre—. Este año retomaré la tradición del Baile de Año Nuevo y quiero que esa noche estés junto a mí recibiendo a los invitados, preferiblemente con una pareja a tu lado… —Draco comenzó a barajar todas sus posibilidades y pronto se decidió por lamás factible pero su madre agregó—: Y Blaise no cuenta.

—Está bien, madre —refunfuñó. Su madre le conocía demasiado bien.

Draco continuó comiendo su postre sin muchas ganas. ¡Buscar una pareja! Eso había osado pedirle su madre, pero cómo iba a hacerlo era el meollo del asunto. Se le venía encima la temporada alta de la Navidad (ya tenía varios encargos en su relojería, por cierto) y si no socializaba nada en épocas normales, tendría mucho menos tiempo en esa temporada en que su establecimiento se llenaba de clientes y le llovían los pedidos.

Ya vería cómo resolver el problema.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esa mañana de domingo, Harry bajó de su habitación deseoso de tomarse un café tan cargado que fuera capaz de revivir a un muerto. Estaba reventado y lo peor del caso era que ni siquiera había salido de casa. Se había llevado una botella de whiskey de fuego a su habitación desde el viernes por la noche, bajo la desaprobadora mirada de su elfo y prácticamente se la había empinado completa… esa y otra botella más durante el sábado. Había dormido su borrachera de lo más contento, sintiendo cómo su habitación daba más vueltas que las hélices de un helicóptero.

Pero el despertar estaba siendo demasiado doloroso.

Y Kreacher tampoco ayudaba. El elfo era todo un tormento cuando se lo proponía. Cuando Harry se sentó a la mesa con aspecto deplorable, la criatura se acercó con la actitud ceñuda que se le había agudizado en los últimos días y le colocó enfrente un plato de pancakes bañados en miel de maple y coronados con lindos copos de crema batida, que lo único que hizo fue que se le revolvieran más las tripas y que tuviera que salir disparado hacia el baño más cercano a vomitar lo poco que quedaba en su estropeado estómago.

Después de lavarse la boca, Harry no esperó un minuto más y se bebió de un solo trago la poción anti-resaca que llevaba en el bolsillo del pantalón y que no se había tomado antes por el temor a que su estómago no la soportara por estar en ayunas. Pero en ese momento ya nada le importaba, solo que se le quitara el dolor de cabeza y el malestar estomacal.

Harry se estaba hundiendo. No sabía bien cuándo ni cómo había comenzado a sentirse de esa manera. Quizás cuando sus amigos comenzaron a establecer sus propios hogares y los hijos ajenos comenzaron a corretear durante los almuerzos dominicales, y ver que él continuaba solo.

El inconveniente no era que le gustaran otros hombres. Había revelado sus preferencias a sus amigos pocos meses después de que Ginny terminó con él. Ella era una chica lista, que pronto comprendió que algo raro sucedía cuando estaban juntos; que Harry casi nunca buscaba algún tipo intimidad y cuando lo hacía, la chispa entre ellos era mínima. Y ella decidió terminar su relación de forma amistosa. _Las mujeres con las que has salido no somos el problema_ , le aseguró Ginny, _y que conste que no creo que seas tú el problema, sino que todavía no has aceptado lo que realmente te gusta o lo que buscas en una pareja._

En ese momento no lo había comprendido, sino hasta unas semanas después cuando follaba como loco con un desconocido que había ligado en un club. Uno de esos clubs al que había asistido “solo por probar” y entonces se dio cuenta de que lo que realmente necesitaba era que su pareja tuviera también justo lo que a él le colgaba entre las piernas. Pero lo frustrante era que había tenido solo relaciones esporádicas que casi siempre terminaban mal porque el amante de turno buscaba al héroe y no al hombre detrás de la leyenda.

Su carrera de auror se desarrollaba bien, pero sus horarios y obligaciones volvían casi imposible que se relacionara con chicos fuera del Ministerio. Y estaba harto de las consecuencias de tener ex amantes en su lugar de trabajo.

—¿Se encuentra bien, amo? —preguntó Kreacher cuando se sentó de nuevo a la mesa. Esta vez le había colocado huevos con tocino. A su élfica conciencia no le pesaba que el primer plato hubiera mandado a su amo directo a vomitar. Técnicamente le había servido el desayuno, que lo descompusiera había sido un elemento fortuito…

—Sí —le respondió con voz más aliviada—. La poción comienza a hacer efecto.

—Amo…no me incumbe, pero noto que casi no sale y sus amigos ya no visitan.

—Siempre te quejabas de ellos y de los destrozos que hacían los críos, ¿ahora los extrañas? —preguntó engullendo el primer bocado y tragando con cuidado para ver cómo reaccionaba su estómago.

—Yo gusto la soledad —confesó el elfo—. Pero mi amo, no. Eso no le hace bien.

—Ay, no. No empieces tú también —protestó Harry—. Suficiente tengo con escuchar a Hermione en el Ministerio.

—Lo siento, amo. Kreacher no quiere molestar.

—Entonces háblame de otra cosa —le ordenó Harry, un poco cortante.

El elfo se retiró de la mesa en silencio y se dirigió a la estufa para servirle a su amo la tan necesitada taza de café.

—Es una cuestión doméstica, amo —dijo al fin, mientras se encaminaba con la taza levitada hacia la mesa—. Es que uno de los relojes antiguos del estudio se descompuso ayer y es necesario llevarlo donde un restaurador.

—¿Y no puedes mandarlo a arreglar en la relojería que existe en el Callejón Diagon?

—No, amo. Mi antigua ama Walburga era amante de la pureza de sangre, pero ella hereda este reloj de su abuela, de orígenes muggles. No tiene ninguna parte mágica…

—Bien, buscaré dónde llevarlo —aceptó Harry, un poco frustrado. Kreacher siempre había sido bastante eficiente con la casa y su mantenimiento. Así que ahora le daba pereza tener que encargarse de algo tan sencillo como la reparación de uno de los relojes de la casa.

—Amo…me tomé el atrevimiento de revisar el periódico muggle que trajo el otro día, allí estaba este anuncio —explicó el elfo y le extendió una hoja ajada de periódico donde se leía:

 __

Satrès – donde el tiempo se detiene  
Restauración de relojes  
Especialistas en Antigüedades

Harry examinó la hoja de periódico sintiendo un inesperado alivio de que su elfo le hubiera ahorrado trabajo y se la guardó en el bolsillo.

—El amo sabe que no puedo ir al mundo muggle, sino Kreacher lo lleva. Ese reloj es una reliquia muy valiosa, mi ama le tenía alta estima. Solo debe ser tocado por el mejor —remató el elfo, casi haciendo un puchero.

—Déjalo cerca de la chimenea, junto a mi túnica de trabajo, lo llevaré mañana después del almuerzo —le ordenó Harry y el elfo salió presto de la cocina, deseoso de cumplir la orden de su amo.

Y si Harry no se hubiera sentido tan mal, quizás se habría percatado de la sonrisa satisfecha que adornaba el rostro de Kreacher cuando salió de la habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco estaba contento. Estaba teniendo un excelente día pero en realidad todo era extensión del apacible fin de semana que había tenido. Sabía que los días laborales se volverían más demandantes conforme se aproximaran las fiestas, así que se dedicó a pasar remoloneando en su cama casi todo el domingo, bajo la desaprobadora mirada de su madre.

Pero Narcisa no le dijo nada. Ya le había hablado a Draco de lo que pensaba hacer y de lo que esperaba de él. Ahora sabía que debía dejarle su espacio para que se las apañara como mejor pudiera. Y Draco siempre lo lograba. Era una capacidad que en el fondo Narcisa le admiraba. Por muy en contra que tuviera la situación, su hijo siempre buscaba una alternativa, a veces un pequeño resquicio por dónde salir de ella. Y casi siempre lo hacía con buenos resultados.

Y Draco simplemente se hizo el desentendido al mutismo de su madre. En el fondo comprendía que Narcisa quisiera verlo establecido y con una relación permanente. La soledad dolía y era la razón por la que en estos últimos años se hubiera volcado de lleno en los negocios y su relojería. Después de la guerra, él y su madre habían caído en desgracia social, aunque no lo había sufrido mucho puesto que estaba en arresto domiciliario, pero cuando este terminó y fue libre para continuar con su vida, las miradas de desprecio que recibió de otros magos y brujas le hicieron desear volver a confinarse en su casa. Aunque era un lujo que no podía darse. Debía salir adelante. Se lo debía a sus padres que a pesar de todo habían hecho hasta lo imposible para protegerlo durante la guerra; pero sobre todo, se lo debía a sí mismo.

Con los años había vuelto a ser considerado un miembro respetable de la sociedad mágica, lográndose sacudir un poco el estigma de la post-guerra de ser un exmortifago. Estigma que todavía llevaba sobre sus espaldas. Eso ya no pesaba tanto en los negocios, pero sí cuando intentaba iniciar una relación con alguien y entonces usualmente pasaban dos cosas: o era más el miedo que el deseo que sentían por él o eran pervertidos que lo buscaban pensando que también era propenso al _lado oscuro del sexo._

Le parecía irónico que ser gay no había determinado tanto su vida amorosa como el hecho de ser parte de la segunda generación de mortífagos.

Pero Draco apartó esos pensamientos de su cabeza y se dispuso a trabajar en la nueva restauración que había llegado a sus manos. Lo había visto en su taller en cuanto entró de almorzar. El reloj era una belleza. Era de pared, probablemente del Siglo XVIII, con su péndulo antiguo y con unos bordes barrocos tallados a mano. Una de esas preciosas reliquias que gracias al renombre que se estaba labrando, caían en sus manos cada vez con mayor frecuencia.

Dispuso de todos sus utensilios con la precisión de un cirujano y se acercó a su mesa de trabajo. Entonces lo notó… el reloj comenzó a vibrar en cuanto se acercó a él. Lo miró extrañado porque Amelie, su asistente, no le había reportado nada fuera de lo común ni el dueño le había dejado ninguna especificación adicional en cuanto a su restauración.

Como si el reloj hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos, en ese instante la pequeña puerta de cristal frente al péndulo se abrió abruptamente y de pronto, Draco tuvo la pavorosa visión de sus padres brutalmente asesinados frente a él.

Oh, por Merlín, dio un paso adelante para acercarse a ellos… un momento… con el corazón desbocado por el susto, su cerebro cayó en cuenta de que su padre llevaba enterrado en el mausoleo familiar cerca de cinco años…¿Pero qué demonios estaba sucediendo? Respiró trabajosamente y entrecortado tratando de entender lo que pasaba, se acercó de nuevo a la visión y entonces comprendió, ¡el puto reloj llevaba un boggart adentro!

Con manos temblorosas tomó su varita.

— _Ridikulus_ —dijo, convirtiendo el boggart en un absurdo mantel de picnic y luego encerrándolo bajo llave en una caja de madera que tenía en el taller, y colocándole por precaución varias protecciones mágicas.

Respiró profundamente tratando de imponerse calma y luego se dispuso a desollar vivo al mago imbécil que dejaba en reparación un reloj antiguo con un boggart dentro, ¡en una relojería que se suponía era muggle!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry estaba intrigado. En menos de tres horas de haber dejado el dichoso reloj, había recibido una llamada a su móvil de parte de la dependienta, diciéndole que el restaurador necesitaba hablar con él con urgencia, así que allí estaba entrando en la lujosa relojería por segunda vez en el día. No sabía cómo pero Kreacher se las había arreglado para mandarlo a un exclusivo establecimiento. Aunque era un elfo, lo esnob lo llevaba en la sangre.

—Señor Potter —lo recibió Amelie—. Pase por aquí, nuestro restaurador le está esperando. Sígame, por favor.

Amelie lo dejó pasar en el taller y cerró la puerta. Sabía que cuando su jefe necesitaba hablar con un cliente en su zona de trabajo, era porque lo que iban a tratar requería de la más absoluta confidencialidad.

—¡Potter! —Rugió una voz conocidísima para Harry. Solo Draco era capaz de hacer sonar su apellido como si fuera un escupitajo—. Eres el mago más imbécil que existe sobre la faz de la tierra.

Harry jadeó por la sorpresa. No lo podía creer. ¿El restaurador era Draco Malfoy? ¿Qué hacía trabajando en una relojería muggle? ¿Era el dueño o solo trabajaba allí? Le pareció inverosímil que después de despreciar tanto el mundo muggle ahora trabajara en él. Su mente comenzó a funcionar tratando de comprender la situación.

—Pues para la mayoría soy el Salvador del Mundo Mágico —replicó Harry al fin con altanería. Pelear con Draco era un hábito difícil de dejar, sobre todo cuando el rubio le había dado tal recibimiento. Observó cómo colocaba un hechizo de silencio.

—Merlín bendito… no me explico cómo lograste vencer al cara de serpiente… aunque en realidad sí lo sé. Me supongo que la mente aguda de Granger tuvo mucho que ver—exclamó Draco, siempre en todo molesto.

—¿Qué mosca te picó, Malfoy? ¿Me has hecho venir con urgencia para hablar de la guerra? ¿O solo para mostrarme que ahora trabajas en una relojería _muggle?_ —preguntó Harry cruzándose de brazos frente a Draco porque todavía no encontraba explicación al exabrupto del otro. La mesa de trabajo del rubio, ubicada al centro del taller se interponía entre ellos.

—Pues no. Te mandé llamar porque quiero devolverte el _regalito_ que venía dentro de tu reloj. Y para conocer al mago idiota que anda repartiendo estas cosas, como bien tú lo has dicho, en _sitios muggles_ —dijo irónico, levitando la caja de madera sellada hacia las manos de Harry.

—¿Esta caja venía dentro del reloj? ¿No es muy grande como para estar escondida allí dentro? —preguntó señalando su antiguo reloj de madera que permanecía medio desarmado sobre la mesa y sacudiendo un poco la caja, como si fuera un regalo del que se quiere averiguar su contenido.

—Merlín, Circe y todas las deidades mágicas, denme paciencia por favor —dijo exasperado—. No me refiero a la caja, sino a lo que está adentro de la caja y… ¡Mierda! ¡No la abras sin protección!

Lamentablemente para Harry, la advertencia de Draco llegó demasiado tarde. Sin saber todavía qué estaba sucediendo, Voldemort se materializó a escasos metros y aunque había abierto la caja usando su varita, se fue de culo por puro susto y ésta rodó debajo de un estante. Extendió su mano, tratando de alcanzarla pero por más que se estiró no pudo hacerlo.

Vio cómo el rostro de Draco se desencajaba también por el miedo y como por puro instinto de supervivencia, también se tiraba al piso y se escondía detrás de su mesa de trabajo. El rubio se notaba impactado de presenciar esa horrorosa visión del Señor Oscuro, después de tantos años de terminada la guerra. Impresionante la huella de terror que ese hombre les había heredado a los dos.

El boggart-Voldemort estaba enfrente de él, dio un paso hacia adelante, levantó la mano donde ostentaba la varita de sauco y el momento más pavoroso de su vida se repitió.

 _Harry Potter, el Niño-Que-Vivió viene a morir… Ava…_

— _Ridikulus_ —escuchó decir a Draco, interviniendo justo a tiempo y convirtiendo el boggart en una tienda de campaña llena de tulipanes de colores. Inmediatamente el rubio volvió a colocarlo en la caja de madera y la selló.

Harry temblaba visiblemente. Sentía el corazón bombear con rapidez y la fuerza de las pulsaciones le retumbaba en los oídos. _Solo era un boggart, solo era un ¡condenado boggart!,_ se repetía constantemente tratando de imponerse calma. No quería que Draco Malfoy de entre todos los magos lo viera en ese lamentable estado, prácticamente cagado de espanto, pero no podía evitarlo.

—¿Estás bien? ¡Potter! ¿Te encuentras bien? —escuchó que Draco le hablaba con voz temblorosa.

Levantó la mirada y como si fuera a través de una cámara en movimiento lento, vio al Slytherin acercarse gateando y ponerse de cuclillas frente a él. Sintió las manos de Draco tomarlo por los brazos y sacudirlo un poco para lograr que se le pasara el susto, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue dejarse caer desfallecido hacia adelante y enterrar su rostro en el pecho del otro.

Fue un alivio cuando sintió los brazos de Draco cerrarse alrededor de su cuerpo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Habían pasado varios minutos desde su nuevo encuentro con el boggart y Draco todavía no lograba que su corazón recuperara su ritmo normal. Había sido testigo del momento más terrorífico en la vida de Harry Potter y estaba seguro de que era sobre lo sucedido hacía diez años en el Bosque Prohibido. Y había sido tan aterrador para Harry que aun ahora, después de pasado todo este tiempo, los boggarts adoptaban esa forma.

Lo sucedido en el bosque la noche de la batalla final no era de dominio público. Que él supiera, Harry Potter nunca había hablado de eso ni siquiera con sus amigos más cercanos. Aunque su madre sí le había relatado cómo Potter había llegado y sin perder tiempo, Voldemort le había lanzado de nuevo el _Avada Kevadra_. Todos los mortífagos habían sido testigos de eso y sorprendentemente, Potter había vuelto a sobrevivir la maldición.

Pero ahora tenía a Harry Potter hecho un ovillo en su pecho. De manera instintiva, lo había recibido y apretado en un sólido abrazo. Se había quedado paralizado unos segundos, pero luego se había movido para sentarse bien en el piso, apoyando su espalda contra la pared y manteniendo a Harry abrazado en medio de sus piernas. Su mano moviéndose en lentos círculos en la espalda del otro, para calmarlo.

Lo sintió tomar una respiración profunda.

—¿Ya te regresó el corazón a su lugar? —preguntó Draco, tratando de impregnar su voz de un tono casual y despreocupado.

—Sí —le escuchó responder con voz suave—. Ahora necesito que me prestes el baño para ir a limpiarme los calzoncillos. Me siento…

—Ridículamente conmocionado por el boggart y ahora que tus sentidos vuelven a la normalidad, estupefacto de que estemos así en mi taller —le interrumpió Draco. Sintió a Harry sonreír primero y luego asentir sobre su pecho—. Me siento igual, pero hago constar que me debes una compensación. Son dos encuentros con el boggart en el mismo día, cada uno a cual más espantoso que el otro…

—Lo siento, yo no sabía… Kreacher me preparó el reloj para que lo trajera a reparación, ni siquiera sentí que tuviera algo raro dentro…—explicó de manera entrecortada.

—¿Kreacher?

—Sí, el elfo que heredé de mi padrino junto a Grimmauld Place…fue él quien me consiguió las referencias de tu relojería… —Harry guardó silencio unos segundos y Draco tuvo la seguridad de que estaba atando cabos—,…¡Animalejo imbécil!...

—Que no te vaya a escuchar tu amiguita Granger… ¿o te refieres a ti? —preguntó Draco en un arranque espontáneo. Inmediatamente se arrepintió pensando que Harry podía molestarse.

Pero él solo se incorporó lentamente y gracias a Merlín no estaba enojado. Draco sintió cierto vacío en sus brazos cuando Harry se irguió y se giró para mirarle a la cara.

—Creo que todo es obra de Kreacher, no es casualidad que me haya enviado justo a tu relojería, casi te puedo asegurar que si no colocó el boggart personalmente, lo aplacó lo suficiente como para que yo no lo sintiera —le explicó y luego se puso colorado—. Menudo auror estoy hecho, si hasta mi elfo hace conmigo lo que quiere.

—Pero si fue él quien colocó el boggart, cuando llegues a casa como mínimo tendrá que estarse planchando las orejas. Ese boggart podría haberte matado, tal vez no con el Avada pero sí de un infarto.

Draco se puso de pie y caminó hacia un escritorio que tenía al final del taller. De allí sacó dos barras de chocolate y le tendió una a Harry, quien después de rescatar su varita de debajo del estante, se había levantado y sentado en un taburete que estaba junto a la mesa de trabajo. Todavía se miraba un poco mareado.

Permanecieron en silencio comiéndose el chocolate. Al no encontrar un tema de conversación, Draco se dedicó a guardar todos sus instrumentos de trabajo y el reloj de Harry que tenía a medio reparar. De todas maneras, ya estaban por cerrar y además, su trabajo con el reloj requería que sus manos ya no temblaran, cosa que todavía no había conseguido que dejaran de hacer.

—¿Cómo te metiste en esto? —preguntó Harry de pronto viéndole con curiosidad.

—El arresto domiciliario me dio excesivo tiempo libre y solo podía usar mi varita para hechizos básicos. Necesitaba ocupar mi mente en algo o me volvería loco pensado en todo lo que “hubiera” hecho diferente durante la guerra —explicó Draco bajo la atenta mirada del otro, mientras seguía guardando todas sus cosas—. Creo que desarmé y armé todos los relojes de MalfoyManor. Comencé con los de mi habitación y luego ya no pude parar.

—Entonces, ¿esta relojería es tuya?

—Sí. Comencé en casa pero no todos mis amigos tienen piezas muggles y antiguas en sus casas. Pronto vi la necesidad de tener un local propio en Londres.

—¿De dónde sacaste el nombre? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Satres es el Dios Etrusco del tiempo y la necesidad. El equivalente de Saturno, el dios romano. Yo solo le coloqué un acento grave para estilizar un poco el nombre —le explicó Draco.

—Admiro mucho lo que haces —confesó Harry en un arranque.

—Es solo un trabajo de precisión.

—Tú lo ves fácil pero yo nunca he logrado rearmar nada. Desarmo las piezas, las vuelvo a colocar y siempre me sobra una tuerca, un tornillo o un resorte —le dijo y a renglón seguido preguntó—: ¿Tu madre no dijo nada? ¿Cuando armabas y desarmabas los relojes de tu casa?

—No, ella entendió que lo necesitaba por mi salud mental. Solo me prohibió tocar dos relojes: el del salón principal que existe desde que se construyó la mansión y otro que le regaló mi padre. Si los hubiera arruinado, en este momento ya no llevaría el apellido Malfoy —comentó sonriéndole a Harry. Los dos se sorprendieron de la conversación cordial que estaban teniendo—. No sé porqué te cuento todo esto…

—¿Efecto post-traumático por el doble encuentro con un boggart? —sugirió Harry y por primera vez en su vida, vio reír a Draco.

—Sí, es probable que sea eso —coincidió Draco y luego observó que Harry aún lucía un poco pálido—. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?

—Es halagador pero creo que puedo solo —respondió con un poco de ironía.

—No estás en condiciones de aparecerte tú solo.

—En serio, Malfoy. Ya es lo suficientemente vergonzoso que me veas en este estado como para que también me escoltes a mi casa.

—Bueno, no es que yo vaya a lamentar mucho si escindes alguna parte importante de tu cuerpo, pero tu club de admiradoras es capaz de lincharme si saben que saliste de mi relojería solo para quedar cortado en pedazos camino a tu casa.

—No me apareceré, caminaré al Caldero Chorreante que no queda tan lejos de aquí y usaré su chimenea para volver a casa —explicó y luego se le quedó mirando con tal intensidad que Draco sintió una sensación extraña en el estómago—. Y el club de admiradoras no me interesa tanto…

—Sí, seguro.

—Es en serio. Tal vez alguno que otro de los _admiradores_ —deslizó como si nada y Draco le miró directo a los ojos, ¿era su imaginación o se le estaba insinuando?—. Pero generalmente no me gusta que solo vean al supuesto héroe y sean incapaces de ver a Harry.

Draco no sabía qué responder a eso pero sin querer Amelie llegó a su rescate. Tocó con suavidad para avisarle de que la sala de venta ya estaba cerrada, que el resto de empleados ya se había ido y que ella también se retiraría en ese momento. Se despidió de su jefe y esperó unos segundos por si Draco le solicitaba a Harry que saliera con ella, como siempre hacía cuando recibía a algún cliente casi al final de la jornada. Pero Draco solo le hizo unas últimas recomendaciones para el día siguiente y Harry siguió de lo más tranquilo sentado en el taburete. Extrañada, salió del taller.

Cuando todo estuvo en su lugar, Harry se puso de pie y salió junto a él. Se sentía raro porque estaba alterando su ritual diario: salir solo de su relojería, el minuto de silencio que siempre se dedicaba para disfrutar del concierto de tic-tac de todos sus relojes, pero vez de sentir que Harry le invadía su espacio se sintió agradablemente acompañado. Y eso nunca le había sucedido.

Sintió los ojos de Harry sobre él mientras colocaba todas las protecciones en su local. Una vez afuera, se estrecharon la mano a modo de despedida como si siempre hubiera sido algo natural entre ellos.

Se fueron por rumbos opuestos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry había pasado la semana más ensimismado que de costumbre. Aunque su carácter era jovial, en cuestiones personales era por naturaleza muy reservado. Y a fuerza de golpes había aprendido que no podía confiar al ciento por ciento en la pareja de turno, pues en más de una ocasión había vivido la desagradable experiencia de que sus detalles personales fueran ventilados en público.

Solo confiaba plenamente en Ron y en Hermione, quienes eran las personas que lo conocían mejor que nadie. Por eso gruñó por lo bajo cuando ella le salió al encuentro en uno de los pasillos del Ministerio y amistosamente le invitó a pasar a su despacho. Era una emboscada mal disimulada y aunque a él no le gustaba sentirse acorralado, sabía que su amiga no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

El espacio de Hermione era pequeño pero bastante acogedor y lo principal en ese momento es que era privado. Y por si a Harry le quedaba alguna duda sobre lo que ella iba a preguntarle, en cuanto se sentó frente a su escritorio, Hermione movió su varita colocando un hechizo de confidencialidad. Ella ya había logrado una posición en el Departamento Legal del Ministerio y aunque todavía no ostentaba un alto cargo, el Ministro Kingsley confiaba mucho en su criterio jurídico. Harry solo se quedó mirándola y ella también se quedó en silencio a la espera que él hablara. Pero él no pensaba soltar prenda tan fácilmente.

—¡Bueno! Sácalo ya, Harry, quiero saber qué está pasando —se exasperó Hermione después de unos segundos en completo silencio.

—Qué está pasando sobre qué, Hermione —dijo él haciéndose el desentendido.

—Ay, no te hagas el tonto. Llevas varios días comportándote de una forma extraña, andas pensativo y te quedas con cara de borrego a medio morir aun durante nuestras conversaciones. Eso solo quiere decir una cosa: hay un chico que tiene acaparados todos tus pensamientos y yo quiero saber quién es —puntualizó Hermione todavía más irritada por el hermetismo de su amigo y Harry comprobó que ella lo conocía mejor que nadie.

—No seas cotilla.

—¿No confías en mí? —preguntó ella y él comprendió que se iría por el lado del chantaje emocional. Suspiró casi imperceptiblemente. Iba a ser muy difícil saliera de esa oficina sin confesárselo. Persistencia y Hermione parecían ser sinónimos.

—No es eso, Hermione. Lo sabes perfectamente bien. Si hay dos personas dispuestas a ayudarme en lo que sea y a costa de lo que sea son tú y Ron, pero en este caso en particular ni yo mismo lo comprendo del todo. Él me gusta. Me gusta mucho, de hecho, pero...

—No creo que sea tan difícil.

—No es difícil, es complejo.

—Solo dime quién es y ya te diré yo si lo considero difícil o complejo.

—Draco Malfoy —dijo Harry y vio cómo su amiga abría la boca y sus ojos de forma casi cómica, aunque lo que más le sorprendió fue que sus cejas parecieron fundirse con la línea de su cabello.

—Harry… eso no es ni difícil ni complejo… eso es… imposible.

—Se te agradecen los buenos augurios. Mira, no es algo que yo haya planeado… todo comenzó con Kreacher y un puto reloj antiguo de Grimmauld Place —comenzó Harry con su relato.

Y una vez que abrió la boca decidió contarle todo. Ella era su confidente para cosas amorosas, porque Ron era más heterosexual que un hombre de cromañón y no le gustaba escuchar detalles de los novios de Harry. Cuando terminó de hablar, Hermione lo miraba con la comprensión pintada en el rostro.

—¿Qué te gustó más? ¿Que no te preguntara sobre Voldemort, que reaccionara consolándote o que te tratara sin idolatría?

—Creo que las dos últimas cosas.

—¿Y qué has investigado sobre él? —ouch, a veces Hermione era demasiado directa para algunas cosas.

—Mago caucásico, 1.70 metros de estatura, extremadamente rubio, de familia sangre pura…

—¡No seas idiota! —exclamó Hermione y él comenzó a reírse de su reacción.

—Pareciera que buscas candidato para ti —se burló Harry—. Bien, lo que he podido averiguar es que casi no se relaciona dentro del mundo mágico, su relojería funciona exclusivamente en el mundo muggle y es Blaise Zabini, su socio comercial, quien es la cara visible del consorcio de negocios dentro del mundo mágico. Juntos lograron rescatar los negocios Malfoy y los han convertido en un imperio mucho más lucrativo que antes de la guerra. Es quizás tres o cuatro veces más rico que en nuestros tiempos de colegio. Pero lo más importante para mí: no tiene novio. Sus anteriores relaciones todas con hombres no han sido duraderas pero sí muy discretas. Su madre se mueve de nuevo en ambientes sociales muy selectos pero mantiene un perfil bajo con la prensa.

—¿Y cómo se enteró Kreacher de la relojería?

—Lo escuchó en casa de Andrómeda. Ella y Narcisa Malfoy se visitan con cierta frecuencia.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer?

—Invitarlo a salir, obviamente.

—¿Estas seguro?

—Merlín, Hermione, pareces mi Pepe Grillo. Te dije desde el principio que no sabía bien qué pensar de todo esto... solo quiero intentar tener una relación estable con alguien y para eso necesito invitarlo a salir primero, ¿no te parece?

—Pues, sí, eso es el paso lógico y no me reclames, sabes bien que me gusta asegurarme que has visto todos los pros y los contras.

—Bien, puntualicemos entonces. Los pro: no le interesan ni mi nombre ni mi fama ni mi fortuna, todo eso lo posee él desde su mismo nacimiento. Es gay, guapo y vivió la guerra de cerca, por eso puede comprender y hasta compartir mis paranoias. Contras: que en la guerra estuvo en el otro bando, casi nos matamos en sexto año —dijo y ante la mirada de Hermione, Harry se corrigió—. Está bien, está bien, casi lo mato en sexto año y nos hicimos la vida imposible en nuestros años de colegio.

—Si, bueno, pero eso se puede considerar como tensión sexual reprimida —convino Hermione y Harry le sonrió con picardía.

—Así hasta me pareces más simpática, buscándome más cosas a favor...

Hermione se echó a reír y tomó un pisa papeles redondo de su escritorio. Se lo tiró a modo de juego y Harry con sus reflejos de buscador, lo pescó en el aire. Se puso de pie, puso de nuevo el pisa papeles sobre la mesa y caminó tranquilo hacia la puerta. Aunque lo había hecho con renuencia, comentar la situación con su amiga le había servido para tomar una decisión.

—¿Me prometes que me contarás si sucede algo?

—No lo dudes.

—Solo ten cuidado. Sé que debemos darle el beneficio de la duda y pensar que ha cambiado, pero... ten cuidado, ¿sí?

—Te lo prometo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco estaba en la biblioteca de MalfoyManor en plena reunión con Blaise cuando una lechuza blanca picoteó la ventana. Los dos se voltearon extrañados. El ave le era desconocida, porque en raras ocasiones recibía correo por esa vía. Tener su relojería fuera del mundo mágico le había familiarizado muchísimo con la tecnología muggle, así que con su asistente Amelie se comunicaba a través del móvil y con el único que mantenía esa forma de comunicación era con el mismo Blaise, quien en ese momento le miraba con interés mal disimulado.

Retiró el pergamino de la pata de la lechuza y le dio un poco de comida, pero el ave permaneció en su lugar evidentemente esperando una respuesta. Vio su nombre escrito en el sobre e inmediatamente supo quién era el remitente. No sabía explicar cómo ni porqué podía recordar la retorcida y poco elegante caligrafía de Harry Potter, pero lo hacía. ¿Había grabado en su memoria hasta el más mínimo detalle de su némesis de escuela? Los primeros días después de su encuentro se había sentido muy ansioso, esperando que Harry diera el primer paso. De todas maneras, había sido él quien le había tirado los tejos estando todavía en el taller al confesarle veladamente que le interesaban más otros hombres que las mujeres, ¿porqué iba él a arriesgarse a un rechazo? Por eso se había sentido ligeramente decepcionado cuando no recibió ninguna noticia.

Luego se había consolado pensando que todavía tenía el reloj en el taller porque algunas piezas debían elaborarse a mano y eso le daba el pretexto perfecto para verle de nuevo una vez que ya lo tuviera reparado.

Pero allí estaba ahora, con una carta de Harry en las manos y no pudo evitar ponerse un poco nervioso, sobre todo porque sentía sobre él la mirada penetrante y curiosa de Blaise. Trató de mantener la calma y abrir la carta sin que le temblaran las manos por la anticipación. Leyó con avidez.

 _Malfoy:_

 _Me pediste una compensación por el doble encuentro con el boggart. ¿Te apetece salir conmigo? Vamos a cenar o a bailar. Tú decides. Dime dónde y cuándo podemos encontrarnos._

 _HP_

 _PD. Que conste que no lo hago solo por que me pediste que te compensara, de verdad me gustaría salir contigo._

 

Draco observó el pergamino, lo leyó y releyó como buscando algo adicional. Se quedó en silencio un rato, hasta que muy diplomáticamente Blaise se aclaró la garganta, haciéndolo volver a la realidad. Su amigo le miraba con un poco de sorpresa, pero también parecía que le agradaba ver que Draco tenía un nuevo interés además del trabajo.

—Debe ser algo muy importante o el hombre realmente te interesa.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Solo algo en extremo importante o urgente hace que desvíes tu mente de los negocios —afirmó Blaise—. Y estoy seguro que esa carta no tiene nada que ver con tu trabajo. Así que, ¿vas a contarme de quién se trata?

—Todavía no.

Blaise pareció un poco decepcionado por eso, pero conocía a Draco casi desde que estaban en pañales y por eso sabía que él solo se lo contaría cuando se sintiera seguro de su nueva relación. Draco escribió apresurado se respuesta en el mismo pergamino, lo dobló y colocó dentro de un nuevo sobre. Rotuló el sobre y cuando lo ató en la pata de la lechuza, levantó la mirada para ver que Blaise tenía los ojos más sorprendidos que le había visto alguna vez en la vida.

—¿Harry Potter? ¿Estás demente? —preguntó sin poderlo evitar.

Draco suspiró.

—Me olvidé que tienes los ojos más finos que un halcón y no, no estoy demente. Es solo una primera cita, me está invitando a salir y para tu información, la acabo de aceptar. Pero como le cuentes algo a mi madre, te aseguro que será el fin de nuestra larga amistad.

—¿Crees que puede poner alguna objeción?

—¿Crees que alguien puede ponerle alguna objeción a que su hijo o hija salga con Harry Potter? ¿El Elegido? ¿El Niño-Que-Vivió? —preguntó Draco a su vez. Blaise se encogió un poco de hombros. Draco tenía razón, era el soltero más codiciado del mundo mágico—. Lo que no quiero es que se entusiasme, comience a hablarlo con sus amigas y hasta llegue al colmo de sugerir fechas _idóneas para enlaces_ , como hace siempre que cree que estoy con alguien. ¿Te imaginas si se entera con quién estoy saliendo? Es capaz de enlazarnos ella misma mientras estamos dormidos, con el solo fin de tenerlo por yerno permanente.

Blaise comenzó a reírse sin poderlo evitar. Y Draco, ofendido, le fulminó con la mirada.

—No te preocupes —dijo Blaise a pesar de ostentar una risa burlona—, palabra de mago que mis labios están tan sellados en esto como lo están en los negocios. Pero, ¿estás seguro de esto?

—¿Honestamente? No. Pero no lo estaré hasta que tenga la oportunidad de salir con él y comprobar que no es el mismo insoportable que solía ser mientras estábamos en el colegio.

—Bien. Seamos optimistas y pensemos que ha madurado un poco en estos años. Solo ten cuidado, ¿vale?.

—Lo tendré, no te preocupes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The Green Carnation en el pleno Soho londinense no estaba rebosando gente como algunos de los otros pubs de la zona, pero Harry lo prefería de esta manera porque nunca se había sentido cómodo en lugares de moda donde se debía caminar abriéndose paso entre la muchedumbre. La noche que invitó a Draco se había sentido gratamente sorprendido por su pronta respuesta. Le había dado instrucciones a su lechuza de que esperara, pero pensó que Draco se tomaría al menos la noche para decidirse a aceptarlo o a rechazarlo. Ver aparecer a su ave mientras se preparaba para irse a dormir hizo que se estremeciera por la expectativa de encontrarse con el rubio.

Se sentía ilusionado como no lo había estado en mucho tiempo. Llegó temprano a casa para prepararse con calma y hasta Kreacher parecía feliz de ver que saldría esa noche. ¿Habría escuchado algo en casa de Andrómeda o simplemente intuía que sus dotes de elfo celestino estaban bien encaminados? Harry había preferido no decirle con quien saldría esa noche y el elfo, que había sido bien entrenado por sus amos anteriores, no preguntó los detalles.

El ambiente era un poco rebuscado en ese pub inspirado en la vida de Oscar Wilde, con sus sillones de época y en el que predominaban las decoraciones en color verde: el papel tapiz en las paredes, algunos toques en el techo y hasta los muebles presentaban varios tonos de ese color. Harry no pudo evitar pensar que ese ambiente era muy propio de Draco. Elegante, refinado y de buen gusto. Había permitido que él escogiera día, hora y lugar. Y esa había sido la segunda sorpresa de esa noche porque Draco había escogido un pub muggle, señal inequívoca que deseaba que su cita no fuera ventilada en los periódicos del mundo mágico.

Otro punto a favor, pensó Harry, quien estaba cansado de que las conquistas de turno quisieran lucirlo en lugares mágicos, a la vista de todos, como si fuera espectáculo de circo. Para que después los periodistas lo siguieran constantemente preguntando cuándo le propondría matrimonio.

Harry se ubicó con su coctel en uno de los sillones cerca de una hermosa chimenea blanca, recorriendo el lugar con la mirada y a las personas que estaban disfrutando en las otras mesas. Entonces lo vio entrar y se le cortó la respiración.

Para cuando Draco lo divisó junto a la chimenea y se acercó a él, Harry ya tenía la boca seca por el nerviosismo. El Slytherin tenía un caminar seguro y un porte tan elegante que hacía que todos volvieran a verlo mientras se acercaba. Ya no era el chaval alto y delgado de Howarts, sino un hombre bien formado. Se acercó y se inclinó para besarle en la mejilla a modo de saludo.

Eso hizo que Harry se quedara momentáneamente sin palabras.

Le vio fruncir ligeramente el ceño y distanciarse un poco. Eso le hizo reaccionar porque _supo_ que Draco había interpretado mal su falta de respuesta. Merlín, esta no sería una típica primera cita donde no sabes casi nada del otro, pensó. Era un reencuentro, solo que en vez de estar discutiendo y provocándose mutuamente, ahora estaban allí para explorar nuevas posibilidades y provocarse sí, de una forma muy diferente y mucho más placentera. Lo tomó de una mano antes de que tomara asiento, se puso de pie y también lo besó en la mejilla. La expresión en el rostro de Draco se relajó.

—Hola, te ves fenomenal —le dijo. De pronto observó a Draco ligeramente ruborizado, pero Harry sabía que él recién entraba al pub y que sus mejillas solo podían ser reflejo del frío de la calle.

—Gracias —respondió y le miró de arriba a abajo. Un ligero cosquilleo se extendió del estómago de Harry al resto del cuerpo—. Tú también te ves bien. Siento mucho el retraso. ¿Esperaste mucho?

—No, no mucho. ¿Tuviste algún problema en la relojería? —preguntó Harry, mientras tomaban asiento. Vio a Draco levantando su mano para llamar la atención de un mesero.

—No, fue en casa. Tuve que sortear un _pequeño_ interrogatorio por parte de mi madre, parecía... un miembro del Wizengamot de después de la guerra —explicó, mientras el mesero se acercaba y Harry vio cómo hacía su pedido con soltura. Era evidente que no era la primera vez que visitaba el lugar. Entonces Draco continuó—. He pasado una buena temporada sin salir a trasnochar, por eso cuando me reuní con Blaise más temprano que de costumbre y luego subí a arreglarme, para ella fue obvio que tenía una cita.

A Harry le hizo gracia lo que Draco le estaba relatando. Él jamás había tenido a nadie sobre su hombro fiscalizando sus acciones...bueno, al menos no desde la muerte de Dumbledore.

—¿Y te molesta mucho que ella quiera saber por dónde andas? —preguntó.

—No. Pero desea demasiado verme establecido y en su entusiasmo a veces trata de precipitar ciertas situaciones. A mí me gusta llevar las cosas a mi ritmo, sin presionar nada ni a nadie.

Entonces, de alguna forma Harry también comprendió que eso también incluía no decirle a Narcisa con quien estaba saliendo. Pero tampoco le importó. Draco estaba haciendo las cosas de manera muy diferente a sus antiguos pretendientes, que querían formalizar la relación llevándolo a casa de sus padres y a que conociera a toda la parentela, apenas unos días después de la primera cita.

El trago de Draco llegó: un shot de tequila que el rubio se bebió de un solo trago.

—¿Necesitabas entrar en calor? —preguntó Harry, ya con un poco de malicia.

—Sí —respondió Draco, con sus ojos grises cargados de deseo al comprender la doble intención.

—Qué falta de confianza, yo te puedo ayudar con eso —dijo Harry siguiendo con el doble sentido. Se puso de pie y ante la mirada extrañada de Draco, le ofreció su mano—. Vamos a bailar.

Para complacencia de Harry, Draco no lo dudó un instante, tomó su mano y juntos se fueron a la pista de baile.

Harry se sentía ligeramente en las nubes y no era producto del alcohol de sus bebidas. Era por la simple presencia de Draco junto a él. Su cuerpo se sentía bien al bailar juntos, apretados uno contra el otro, reconociéndose en esta nueva situación pero acoplándose con mucha facilidad y precisión.

La noche avanzó y con ella el calor de sus cuerpos que pedían mucho más que la simple tomada de mano o el roce de ropas que sentían al bailar. Estaban en medio de una canción lenta y la bailaban abrazados. Draco había metido su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, haciendo que Harry sintiera la tibieza de su respiración en esa sensible zona. Merlín, se estaba poniendo tan caliente que estaba refrenando con dificultad sus deseos de frotar descaradamente sus caderas contra las de Draco como si fuera una gata en celo. Pero entonces sintió cómo Draco abría ligeramente sus labios y besaba su cuello. Sintió la punta de su lengua, lamerlo suavemente. Entonces, ya no intentó reprimir nada. Levantó ligeramente su hombro, para forzar a Draco a levantar la cabeza. El rubio le sostuvo la mirada.

—Dijiste que me compensarías... —le soltó.

Entonces, Harry acercó sus labios y comenzó a besarlo con voracidad. Lo sintió gemir contra su boca, como si Draco también hubiera estado muriendo por probar su boca. Pero no solo lo estaba besando por primera vez, lo hacía con tal intensidad que Harry sintió como si Draco lo estuviera marcando como suyo solo con un beso. Cuando lo finalizaron, se quedaron jadeando boca contra boca.

—Vámonos a mi casa —sugirió Harry.

Y no perdieron tiempo. Tomados de la mano salieron de la pista de baile, para buscar sus abrigos e irse del lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco abrió los ojos y se encontró momentáneamente desorientado. Recorrió la habitación con la mirada y reconoció su ropa junto con la de Harry en una descomunal mezcolanza en el piso. Sintió el calor del otro cuerpo que descansaba contra el suyo. Le observó dormir durante un momento, mirando su rostro con expresión apacible y deslizó su mirada al resto de su cuerpo. Estaba acostado boca abajo y las sábanas se habían deslizado de sus hombros, cubriéndolo solo hasta la cintura. Sus brazos eran fuertes y su espalda ancha. Harry había sido un poco fornido durante sus años de colegio, pero el entrenamiento en el Cuerpo de Aurores había hecho maravillas en su cuerpo.

Se acomodó un poco, subiendo ligeramente las sábanas para cubrirse porque el frío de la mañana comenzaba a colarse en la habitación. Eso a pesar de que en la chimenea todavía crepitaba el fuego (quizás el elfo había colocado más leña mientras dormían). Y sintió una incómoda punzada en su culo que le hizo sonreír complacido.

El sexo con Harry había sido fenomenal.

Hacía muchos años que el sexo no le era tan satisfactorio. Harry los había aparecido en la misma habitación, se habían arrancado la ropa uno al otro y se habían tirado en la cama para darse la follada de su vida. Mutuamente. Si Harry sentía su culo igual de adolorido y saciado como él sentía el suyo, se podía dar por bien servido.

Pero no solo había sido el sexo. Para Draco la noche completa había sido un éxito total. Habían hablado con mucha soltura de muchas cosas. Se había sentido tan cómodo con la conversación que le habló de madre y el porqué no se independizaba, de su padre, de su sociedad comercial y su amistad con Blaise y sobre todo de su relojería. Hablaron un poco de la guerra y se sorprendió de que Harry no le hiciera sentir inferior y no le hiciera ningún tipo de reproche. Incluso le confesó que su madre deseaba que tuviera a alguien a su lado para el baile de Año Nuevo, cosa que hizo reír mucho a Harry.

Por su parte, Harry le había hablado de su trabajo en el Cuerpo de Aurores, de la casona que compartía solo con su elfo, de su rompimiento con Ginny y cómo descubrió que se sentía más atraído hacia hombres que hacia mujeres. Incluso, le deslizó que casi siempre pasaba la Navidad en La Madriguera, pero el Año Nuevo lo recibía solo, así que tenía su agenda libre de compromisos para esa noche.

Merlín, le sería tan fácil enamorarse de este hombre. Por inverosímil que eso pareciera. Sí, era increíble que con los años la persona que mejor le comprendiera fuera su antiguo enemigo de colegio. La única desventaja que le encontraba a toda la situación era la misma fama de Harry. Mucha gente pensaría que estaba con él solo por interés y aunque hacía mucho tiempo que hacía oídos sordos a los chismes, no quería verse envuelto en especulaciones mezquinas que solo podrían afectar a su madre.

Suspiró.

—¿Buscando un pretexto para arrepentirte? —preguntó una voz ronca a su lado.

Draco pegó un brinco y se sentó en la cama, llevándose una mano al pecho como tratando de aplacar la subida en el ritmo de los latidos de su corazón.

—Buenos días para ti también —le dijo a Harry con cierto retintín—. ¿Me quieres matar de un infarto?

Harry se echó a reír por la asustada reacción de Draco. Luego se dio la vuelta, acomodándose en la cama y colocando las manos atrás de su cabeza. La expresión de su rostro era afable pero sus penetrantes ojos verdes no sonreían. Estaban expectantes, como si en ese momento temiera que Draco se despidiera de él y todo quedara como una follada de una sola noche.

—Lo siento —se disculpó al fin—. No me imaginé que estabas tan abstraído en tus pensamientos...

—Pues sí lo estaba —replicó Draco—. Para la próxima, dame señales de vida antes de abrir la bocota.

Draco volvió a acostarse en la cama, pero se colocó de costado sosteniendo su cabeza con una de sus manos, mirando a Harry. Ahora sí, todo su rostro sonreía y sus ojos verdes brillaban emocionados. Con una sencilla frase, Draco le había hecho saber que esta no sería la última vez que despertaría en su cama.

—¿No te parece que todo esto entre nosotros es demasiado perfecto? —preguntó Harry después de un momento en silencio.

—Sí —convino él—. De haber sido adivinos, hace años que estaríamos juntos, pero supongo que todo sucede en el tiempo adecuado. Lo que me preocupa, es que eso también quiere decir que las presiones vendrán de afuera.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Yo no suelo prestar atención a los chismes, ni a la gente entrometida, ¿a ti eso sí te quita el sueño?

—No, pero eres el Niño-Que-Vivió y yo no quiero convertirme en el Hombre-Que-Fue-Linchado-Por-El-Mundo-Mágico, por osar poner sus manos sobre ti.

—Eso depende de lo que dejemos que todos sepan, ¿qué quieres hacer?

—De momento, mantenerlo como algo solo nuestro. La temporada navideña siempre es un poco estresante para mí en la relojería, no quiero poner más presión sobre mis hombros al tener que lidiar con periodistas, especulaciones mediáticas y los vociferadores de tu club de fans —le explicó. Vio que Harry asentía comprendiendo su situación.

—Me parece bien, así también puedes preparar en terreno con tu madre antes del baile de Año Nuevo —dijo Harry, dedicándole un guiño—. Y lo podríamos hacer público entonces, eso si no...

—...nos hemos matado para esa fecha —lo interrumpió Draco.

—No creo que lleguemos a matarnos. Más bien creo que lo que no podrás hacer será caminar derecho —afirmó Harry con malicia. Se levantó con rapidez y dejó caer su cuerpo contra el de Draco, presionándolo sobre el colchón. Comenzó a acariciar todo su cuerpo y hundió su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, aspirando profundamente—. Dios, eres adictivo.

—Por supuesto —afirmó Draco—. Soy un Malfoy, ¿qué esperabas? Soy lo más cercano a la perfección que podrás encontrar...

Harry se echó a reír y de pronto, levantó su rostro para quedarse mirándole con mucha seriedad. Como si en ese momento estuviera tomando una decisión importante.

—Sé mi pareja —dijo al fin. Sí que estaba decidiendo algo grande. Draco a su vez no pudo evitar verle muy sorprendido, no se había esperado esa propuesta. Al menos no tan rápido—. No me mires así, no lo digo en broma o por algún impulso estúpido. Me gustas y te gusto, nos conocemos hace años, ¿no sientes como si salir anoche fue un reencuentro más que una primera cita?

—Merlín, Harry... eres tan apasionadamente Gryffindor —afirmó Draco, quien levantó una de sus manos para acariciarle la mejilla. Levantó ligeramente su cabeza para besar a Harry con suavidad—. Sé a lo que te refieres... pero tampoco quiero que formalicemos tan rápido esto que tenemos solo porque los dos estamos desesperados por tener a alguien.

—¡No es por eso! —protestó Harry, haciendo el amago de incorporarse, pero Draco lo abrazó por la cintura manteniéndolo en su sitio.

—No me malinterpretes, por favor. No te estoy rechazando, pero yo nunca he sido impulsivo, me cuesta mucho confiar y no quiero salir lastimado si dentro de una o dos semanas decides que has reconsiderado propuesta y piensas que después de todo, no somos tan compatibles.

—Draco...

—No me interrumpas. De momento, te garantizo exclusividad, que seguiremos saliendo, que estaremos en contacto y si lo que quieres es un plazo, podemos tomar el dichoso Baile de Año Nuevo que está organizando mi madre. Si para esa fecha todavía quieres que formalicemos esta relación y la hagamos pública, esa noche asistirás conmigo como mi pareja, ¿te parece?

Harry pareció considerarlo por unos segundos. Draco esperó por su respuesta con el corazón ligeramente acelerado y el estómago un poco contraído. Lo deseaba, en verdad que sí deseaba aceptar el ofrecimiento de Harry y también sabía que se estaba arriesgando a perderlo, pero tampoco quería arriesgar su corazón por dejarse llevar por el entusiasmo.

—Está bien —accedió Harry—. Voy a tomarte la palabra de mago de que seré tu pareja para recibir el Año Nuevo.

Alivio. Eso fue lo que Draco sintió recorrerle el cuerpo de arriba a abajo. Y entonces, ya no se reprimió más y comenzó a besar a Harry con avidez. Siempre había disfrutado de las folladas mañaneras y esta vez no sería la excepción.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _Un mes después_

Draco se sentía desfallecer.

Caminó con paso apresurado por los pasillos de San Mungo y nunca el recorrido hacia la cuarta planta se le había hecho tan largo. Había recibido la lechuza de Hermione Granger cuando estaba con su madre en el salón y Blaise acababa de irse de su reunión diaria. Y había salido por la Red Flú sin dar muchas explicaciones a Narcisa.

¡Por todos los magos! Sabía que Harry era auror y sabía en qué consistía su trabajo, pero desde que estaban juntos, esa era la primera vez que Harry tenía un enfrentamiento que lo mandaba directo al Pabellón de Daños Provocados por Hechizos. Y mientras caminaba a grandes zancadas, pensó que quizás esa sería la primera de muchas visitas al hospital a causa del trabajo de Harry.

Abrió la puerta de la sala de espera para encontrarse con una habitación llena de Weasleys. _Maravilloso_ , pensó con ironía. Con rapidez, divisó a Hermione cerca de la puerta por donde debía salir el sanador y hacía allí se dirigió.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy? —fue el recibimiento que obtuvo de Ron Weasley. Pero Draco lo ignoró completamente.

—¿Dónde está? ¿Cómo se encuentra? —le preguntó a Hermione sin mucho preámbulo.

—Aún no lo sabemos, no nos han dejado pasar y el sanador todavía no sale a decirnos cómo está.

Ron se aclaró la garganta.

—Vuelvo a preguntar, ¿qué hace Malfoy aquí y por qué le informas de todo esto?

Pero entonces, la puerta se abrió y el sanador se acercó al grupo que se reunió con avidez a su alrededor. La maldición paralizante le había dado de lleno en el pecho, pero sus compañeros habían logrado llevarle a tiempo a San Mungo. Tardaría unas horas en recuperar la conciencia, pero gracias a la pronta ayuda recibida, no padecería consecuencias permanentes. Solo tendría que pasar un par de días en observación en el hospital y una temporada de convalecencia en su casa, antes de poder reincorporarse al trabajo.

La tranquilidad que estas palabras provocaron en esa ávida audiencia casi pudo tocarse.

—Lo siento, pero no podrán entrar todos a verlo, al menos no esta noche —dijo al final el sanador—. Solo uno de ustedes puede quedarse con él en la habitación —y se giró de regreso a la puerta asumiendo que la persona de más confianza para Harry caminaría tras él. Todos se sorprendieron al ver que era Draco y no Hermione quien seguía al sanador con paso decidido.

—Un momento —replicó Ron sin comprender y se dirigió a Hermione—. ¿Porqué es Malfoy quien entra y no tú, como haces siempre?

Pero sus palabras volvieron a quedar sin respuesta cuando una pálida Narcisa Malfoy entró casi corriendo a la sala de espera.

—¿Madre? —Draco se volvió inquieto hacia ella.

—¿Te encuentras bien? Me preocupé mucho cuando escuché que venías de urgencia a San Mungo.

—No, madre, no soy yo quien tiene la emergencia médica —respondió, acercándose y besándola en la mejilla—. Es Harry... Harry Potter y necesito entrar a verle.

—¿Es él con quien...? —la pregunta murió en los labios de Narcisa cuando su hijo asintió. Volvió a besarla y apresurado salió de la sala junto con el sanador.

Narcisa respiró profundamente. Había pasado un susto tremendo y ahora que sentía la tranquilidad recorrer todo su cuerpo, notó que las rodillas comenzaban a flaquearle. Buscó la silla más cercana y se sentó tratando de no hacer un papelón frente a todos los ojos de conocidos y desconocidos que la miraban con curiosidad. A pesar de todo lo vivido en la guerra, Hermione se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señora Malfoy?

—Sí, lo siento, pero todo esto es muy repentino. No me lo esperaba —confesó todavía un poco impactada por la noticia de que su hijo estaba involucrado sentimentalmente con Harry Potter.

—Créame que yo tampoco —afirmó Ron, sin darle tiempo a Hermione de responder nada. Se sentó junto a su novia viéndola con expresión acusadora y ella solo se hizo la desentendida. Ese no era el momento de explicarle nada.

Narcisa deslizó la mirada por los rostros de Hermione, todos los Weasley y otros compañeros aurores que estaban en esa sala de espera. Y lo único que la hizo sentir mejor, fue que a excepción de la chica, todos parecían estar en un estado de shock similar al de ella. Entonces comprendió que si Draco no le había revelado nada, se debía a que así lo habían acordado Harry y su hijo.

Draco entró en la habitación y agobiado vio a Harry inconsciente en la cama. Se acercó presuroso y se inclinó para acariciarle el rostro y depositar un suave beso sobre los labios inertes. Tomó la silla que estaba junto a la cabecera, colocándola de forma que pudiera sentarse frente a su novio y mantenerlo tomado de la mano. Tenía una sensación de impotencia en el pecho.

Cuando se sentó, el sanador se acercó a él.

—No se angustie demasiado, él se encuentra fuera de peligro.

Draco hubiera querido gritarle que se fuera a la mierda, que no tenía ni puta idea de cómo se sentía viendo a su novio tendido inconsciente en una cama, replicarle algo deliberadamente hiriente con su habitual ironía, pero solo acertó a asentir.

Conforme avanzaron las horas, Draco sintió como su cuerpo le pasaba la factura por el cansancio del día y por el susto que se había llevado. Comenzó a dormitar en la incómoda silla. Se levantó y la transformó en un sillón, para al menos estar un poco más cómodo. Entonces, lo vio removerse un poco en la cama y mover con lentitud una de sus manos para llevársela al pecho, justo donde la maldición lo había golpeado. Harry abrió sus ojos miopes y los enfocó en la persona que estaba junto a él, sosteniendo su otra mano. Gimió adolorido.

—Shhhh —trató de tranquilizarlo Draco, se acercó solícito y se sentó en el borde de la cama junto a su cadera, para verlo mejor—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Como si una manada de hipogrifos hubiera pasado sobre mi pecho —respondió Harry con voz rasposa y a su vez cayó en cuenta de la expresión angustiada del rubio—. Draco, voy a estar bien. Me he visto en peores... mierda, no es lo más reconfortante para decirte en este momento.

—Tranquilo, sé de qué va tu trabajo pero también comprende que hace un mes no entraba en mis planes volverme cliente frecuente de San Mungo.

—Lo siento, aunque el cliente frecuente soy yo.

Draco suspiró tratando de hallar las palabras adecuadas.

— Ya lo sé y no te preocupes —reiteró—. Tú y yo hemos pasado por muchas experiencias no tan agradables. Eso me ha curtido un poco. No podré evitar preocuparme cada vez que llamen avisando de una emergencia, pero siempre que me prometas no arriesgar el pellejo innecesariamente, no creo tener problemas con ser cara conocida en el hospital.

Entonces, Draco lo vio parpadear varias veces, como si estuviera cayendo en cuenta sobre algo.

—¿Quién te avisó?

—Granger.

—Ahhh, bueno, ¿y estaban todos allá afuera?

—No faltaba ninguno de tus Weasley, estaban también otros aurores y cuando iba a entrar a la habitación, llegó mi madre... Tenías que hacerlo a tu modo, ¿verdad, Potter?

—Ya sabes que esperar no se me da muy bien.

—Solo faltaban diez días para el gran anuncio de Año Nuevo, ahora veremos todo publicado en El Profeta como noticia navideña —afirmó Draco.

—Genial, así alcanza a entrar en la edición anual de los sucesos más importantes —ironizó Harry divertido y luego, poniéndose un poco más serio añadió—: todo en el tiempo adecuado, ¿no te parece?

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio. Estaban a dos días de la Navidad y a una semana del Año Nuevo. Tendrían que decidir dónde se recuperaría Harry: si lo hacía en Grimmauld Place, Draco pensaba trasladarse con él todo el tiempo que fuera necesario. Aunque también pensaba ofrecerle que se quedara unos días enMalfoyManor, para no dejar a su madre sola mucho tiempo. Aunque conociendo a Narcisa Malfoy, no importaría dónde Harry Potter convaleciera. Draco estaba seguro que ella se autoproclamaría encargada de sus cuidados. Sonrió ante esa perspectiva.

—¿Qué piensas? —preguntó Harry al fin. Sorprendiéndole un poco, porque creía que había vuelto a dormirse.

—En todo lo que ha cambiado mi vida en tan solo un mes.

—Espero que todos esos cambios sean buenos.

—Lo son —afirmó Draco complacido y se acercó para besarlo en los labios con suavidad.

—Realmente espero que nos hagamos viejos juntos.

—Eso si no me matas antes de un susto.

—Eso solo el tiempo lo dirá.

Los dos se sonrieron mutuamente. Estaban juntos y ahora ya era oficial. De momento eso era lo único que importaba. Las demás cosas las decidirían con el tiempo.

 **Fin**


End file.
